Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to reactors which create a plasma of a first fluid that is injected into a second fluid.
Description of the Related Art
Plasma reactors typically receive at least two fluids. In some situations, a first fluid may be a gas and a second fluid may be a liquid. In other situations, each fluid may be a gas. The plasma reactor may include at least one electric field generator that generates an electric field through which one or both of the fluids pass. Exposure to the electric field creates a plasma of at least one of the fluids which is injected into the other fluid to create an effluent. The plasma reactor may be utilized to provide treatment of the second fluid, such as breakdown of complex constituents within the second fluid, or create a product which is the combination of the first and second fluids. Example uses of the plasma reactor may include in-line liquid hydrocarbon fuel reforming for hydrogen enrichment to improve the fuel economy of internal combustion engines; nitrogen fixing by direct nitrogen ion injection into water; destruction of high molecular weight hydrocarbons (proteins and pharmaceuticals) in drinking water; ammonia/nitrate sequestering for treatment of high nitrate content water; demineralization (water softening) for consumer and industrial markets; and so forth.